


A game of words.

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Aster, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Omegaverse, Political Alliances, court intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Aster is on his way home with King Pitchiner's Favorite concubine. He's beginning to wonder if a single battery is worth all the trouble this will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of words.

Aster stared at the vision before him in annoyance. Jack was draped over the seat on his side of the carriage, a gift from the King so that Jack didn’t have to travel in the more modest pookan carriage. His naked feet slid over the dark leather in his sleep. Even for a concubine he was pampered far too much.

Though he seethed over the embarrassment of being sent back in a concubine’s carriage, he had to admit that it was rather lavish. He had thought his carriage was a peaceful ride, but Jack’s carriage put his to shame. It felt as though they weren’t moving at all. 

Perhaps he could have ridden back in his own carriage, but the idea that Jack would ride alone unsettled him. So he had opted to let his own guards ride in his carriage, which in turn gave their horses a break. And while he was dealing with the emotional roller coaster of his trade agreement, he got a stunning view the entire way back to his own kingdom.  

Jack rolled over in his sleep, showing his face to him once more. His skin and hair were so pale, as though he hadn’t seen the sun in years. 

Perhaps that’s why the dark king had fancied him so. Jack was such a startling contrast next to the man. The silver locket around his neck shifted as he did, the faintest of noises of clinking chain links reaching his ears. Inside was a picture of the King, a gift from him to be remembered by while Jack was in his care. 

He stared at the silver locket, offended by its presence. The physical reminder of Jack’s owner while he was in his care was just more barbs in the agreement. Jack, Pitch’s whore, warming the bed of the King’s brother. He didn’t take anyone’s hand me downs. And the fact that Jack had picked him, and by trade had forced him to breed him like he was an alpha stud for sale. All for the price of one highly valued Lunar battery. He was the King’s brother, he was worth more than one damn battery. His annoyance gathered in his chest and came out as a low angry growl. 

Jack shot up in his seat, his eyes wide open and aware so quickly it startled Aster. 

It was as expected of a favorite he supposed, there was so much more violence and disloyalty in the human courts. Be it King’s brother or King’s concubine, they both had their own enemies to watch for, perhaps Jack more so. The humans were more prone to selling out their own family members and allies for a taste of power and wealth. The King’s Favorite surely had his own enemies merely by association. 

And yet Pitch had sent him off with Aster without a guard. 

Perhaps Pitch thought the threat of war should Jack die was enough incentive to keep him alive. Of course, there were countless other possibilities he had yet to think of for Pitch’s actions. Either way, Aster would keep him protected, but he would not mind Pitch’s little snowflake’s every movement. Concubine or not, Aster treated no one like a slave. If he wanted freedom and solitude he would get it. He would not force more guards on him than necessary and let him live a normal life for his station. After all he wasn’t  his concubine.  

“Sleep well?” He asked softly. 

Silence stretched between them as he saw Jack put together that it was Aster’s noises that had woken him. The tense alertness of Jack’s body disappeared, confidence and sexual appeal taking its place as the boy positioned his body. It was a skill only a concubine could manage to do flawlessly quick, and yet naturally. 

“But of course, I trust you’ve enjoyed the ride so far? It’s rather smooth isn’t it?” Jack smiled coyly at him, resting a hand lazily over the fine silk tunic that slimmed his shape to a distracting thinness. 

“It’s acceptable for my station.” Aster sighed waving a dismissive hand as though the carriage wasn’t exactly up to par for him. He wondered if Jack’s sudden change in clothing was done for his sake. The days he had been in King Pitchiner’s court, Jack had always been regal, almost stately in his appearance. Now he had dressed to look ethereal and willowy. Likely to appear taller and similar to a Pookan build, it made him so much more attractive to him. 

“As it is acceptable to my station as well. Did you know that I’ve made love to the King several times in the carriage and no one was the wiser? It’s designed to keep the sound in, and doesn’t bounce so much as regular carriages do.” The casual manner in which he divulged the information set a heat rushing through his body as he tried to imagine what that was like. A carriage was an unorthodox place to fornicate. Anyone might pop in, or any passer bys could simply  hear the  activities. Privacy was something a royal had to fight for, it showed in the carriage specifications. How thrilling would it be to ravish someone in this carriage? The thought of shredding the King’s fine leather seats put a smile on his face. 

“Well, I hope the King’s servants did a good job of cleaning up after you.” And Just to remind the poor boy of his place he added tartly. “I don’t make it a point of sullying things as much as I’m sure you do.”

The way Jack’s features froze into place promised that he had struck a nerve. Though he seemed to shake it off with a practice sigh, turning his head in disinterest. “Well, I could give you a proper show of how clean I can be now if you like.”

Aster didn’t skip a beat to answer, his mouth more than practiced in sparring with words. “The agreement was that I would share my bed with you and my heats. Never that I had to do more than that. I have no interest in what you have to offer.” 

The near flawless wall shattered then, distress clear in those vivid eyes. Words quickly spilling out of his trembling lips, “But that’s not what-” 

“It’s what I agreed to. You will sleep in my bed and share my heats. I expect you to keep to yourself completely passed that. Unless you would rather I call in servants to help you with your hearts desire?” He knew he had gone too far then. He was ashamed at himself for even suggesting it. As angry as he was for his situation and his company that was something he would have never said if he had been in control of his emotions. 

“That’s not necessary.” Jack’s hollow voice answered back. Already Jack’s face was recovering, hiding the surprise behind a sultry mask. “After all I only plan for you to father any children I might have.” 

Aster nodded, letting the silence take the carriage again. They still had a long way to go before he would be home. He pondered in that time what Jack would do when he failed, just as Jack’s King had. After all, five years trying to be bred by his alpha King? Surely he was barren. The King had already sired a girl, and if rumor was true, there was another child on the way. The fault did not lay in his King. 

Pitch had gone into this agreement knowing he would lose one Lunar battery and his favorite concubine. There was no gain here, only loss for the King. Maybe he had made a mistake accepting this agreement. Something didn’t add up and he hadn’t figured it out just yet.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always a big thank you to Shinku for helping beta and make my words make sense to the people not housed in my mind.


End file.
